White Chocolate and Tomato Salad
by zany.dancing
Summary: It's Valentines day and Sasuke has a special present for his Niisan, Itachi. Set before the massacre. Brotherly SasukeItachi or can be thought of as yaoi and incest. Enjoy.


I figure that most of you will be like 'WTF' when you read this but yeah lol I enjoyed writing it. Please review if you can. And may I thank My stalker/sometimes beta/grammer-obsessed/pet cat from Venus: C-Phi (http/ who somewhat Beta this but I stole it back before she finished so yeah. Thank you Fufu.

And now heres my Sasuke/Itachi Valentines day fic. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**White Chocolate and Tomato Salad**

Itachi liked white chocolate. Only a few people knew this, actually Sasuke assumed he was the only one since he thought no one would ask the "Uchiha prodigy" such a question. Sasuke had figured out Itachi like white chocolate by observing him. Every time Itachi bought a sweet it was always white chocolate. Every time Itachi took Sasuke to the store, he bought white chocolate so now Sasuke knew that Itachi liked white chocolate.

Sasuke seriously thought he was the only person that knew of Itachi liking white chocolate because everyone always got him normal chocolate. He thought Itachi friends should at least know that Itachi like a certain kind of chocolate but Itachi was either on an important mission or in his room so Sasuke doubted he had many friends. Sasuke once saw a few ANBU ninja at the door and asked Itachi if they were his friends.

_"They're comrades."_

_Sasuke tilted his head curiously. "Nii-san, Isn't that the same thing."_

_Itachi smiled and patted Sasuke head affectionately and replied lightly _

_"No Sasuke, there's a big difference. A comrade is someone you have to be around. A friend is someone you want to be around."_

_Sasuke grinned at the new information given to him and secretly locked in his head. Suddenly Sasuke eyes lit up and he looked up and stared at his brother with huge brown eyes._

_"Ma Nii-san."_

_Itachi look curiously at Sasuke not knowing what to expect from him. "Hmm?"_

_"Am I your friend?"_

_Itachi sincerely looked surprised at the moment and a small smile graced his lips as he answered._

_"Yes Sasuke. One of the few."_

_Itachi leaned down and kissed Sasuke's forehead and both brothers smiled at one another._

_  
_&&&&&

Sasuke smiled at the memories of him and his brother but continued to run home, excited to give his gift to his brother. As soon as Sasuke entered his home he was greeted by his mother.

"Kaa-san, where's Nii-san?"

The young looking woman similar looking to Sasuke smiled.

"He's on a mission, sweetheart. Remember he left last night."

Disappointment flooded through Sasuke and his mother must have realized that because soon after she added "But he'll be back tonight."

Sasuke sighed in relief that he could still give his gift to Itachi. Soon he departed with his mother and ventured toward his room. Once in his room, he opened his book bag and took his precious gift for his brother and laid it on his dresser.

&&&&&

Itachi quietly entered his house during the night. The mission took longer than expected and then he was stuck filling out the report since he was the ANBU captain. He sensed both his parents were asleep but his little brother was awake.

_What could Sasuke be doing up?_

He quietly took off his shoes and walked toward Sasuke room. He lightly tapped on the door before entering. As soon as Itachi opened the door Sasuke pounced on him.

It did not surprise Itachi, he could have easily avoid the hug but he wanted Sasuke hug to him. Usually he hated anyone even touching him but Sasuke was an exception. He liked the feel of Sasuke tiny little hands around him and how Sasuke skin always provided warmth for his skin.

"Nii-san!"

A happy Sasuke continued to cling to his brother before letting him go to stare at the clock which read 11:53 PM.

"Yes! Just in time, Nii-san!" Sasuke grinned from ear to ear.

"Shh Sasuke. You'll wake up Tou-san and Kaa-san." Itachi said, in fear of Sasuke waking up their parents who will then question Itachi on every aspect of his mission. He felt exhausted at the mere thought.

Sasuke walked over to his dresser and picked a red bag that sat upon it and handed to Itachi. A small blush was placed on Sasuke face and he looked around shyly. Itachi's eyebrow went up curiously.

"What's this for? It's not my birthday."

Sasuke face reddened a little more and he spoke nervously.

"Well it's for Valentines day Nii-san. I wanted to get you something."

Itachi smiled at his brother and kissed his forehead and opened his gift half expecting it to be chocolate and it was. It wasn't just any chocolate; it was white chocolate - his favorite. Itachi was stunned for moment; Sasuke got him what he liked. No one ever did that; no one.

"How did you know?"

Sasuke grinned "Because Nii-san you always get white chocolate and you only eat normal chocolate if you have too."

Itachi smiled and slowly bent towards Sasuke and hugged him. Sasuke blushed but embraced into his brother's warmth.

&&&&&

Exactly a month later, on March 14 it was white day. Itachi wanted to spend the whole day with Sasuke, though he got yelled at for cancelling a mission by his father. The Hokage happily let Itachi with a day off since they knew Itachi never took days off and was one of the best ninja in the village and was a hard working ANBU captain. At first when Itachi phoned in there had been shock and of course the Hokage being curious had to know why The Uchiha Itachi, who never took a day off phoned in.

_"Of course you can take the day off Itachi." The third happy replied to the quest. This made him feel at ease knowing that Itachi needed a break too and wasn't some robot who just trained and did missions. Curiosity got the best of the Hokage and he wanted to know if there was more to it._

_"But may I ask why?"_

_"It's white day." Itachi answered non-emotionally._

_The Hokage was now even more confused. Did Itachi have a special someone? Usually Itachi was on a mission, alone or with his family. When did he meet someone? and It was Itachi. Itachi, the emotionless Itachi. Who could be that special to Itachi? It must have been someone special._

_"You have someone special?" The third couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice though he tried to sound indifferent._

_"Yes. Yes I do." Itachi answer was stoic._

_The third smiled. It was good that Itachi had someone special. Everyone had been worried about his strange behavior but if he had someone that probably could explain it. Love made everyone act weird._

_"May I ask who?"_

_The Hokage couldn't resist asking though it was none of his business. He needed to know who the famous Uchiha fell for._

_"My little brother."_

_The Hokage was filled with surprise for a moment and then curiosity. Why would Itachi spend white day with his brother? After a few moments of pondering the Hokage thought it was best not to think about.  
_

_"Well take it easy, Itachi."_

_"Thank-you Hokage-sama."_

The day went wonderful in both boys opinion and towards the ended Itachi went a retrieved something from the kitchen and handed it to Sasuke.

Sasuke stared weirdly yet curiously at the container.

"What's this Nii-san?"

Itachi lightly smiled. "Open it and see."

Sasuke hurriedly opened to find tomato salad, his favorite. His eyes went wide. How did Nii-san know that he loved Tomato's? Why didn't he give him chocolates?

"Why? How?" Sasuke asked amazingly.

Itachi smiled. "Because you hate sweets and I know you love tomato salad because you're always asking Kaa-san to make it, when she does you always ask for seconds."

Sasuke stared amazingly at his brother. His brother noticed things about him like he noticed things about Itachi. He always thought Itachi ignored him or didn't care but he must care to pay attention to those details. Suddenly Itachi got a fork and picked up some salad and fed it to Sasuke.

"Good?"

Sasuke chewed and swallowed with a thoughtful look on his face. "No." Itachi actually looked hurt just for a moment but before he had time to recuperate and put his emotionless expression back on Sasuke yelled "Its not good but amazing! Nii-san this is amazing!" Itachi beamed and then Sasuke suddenly seemed nervous "umm Nii-san d-did you make this yourself?" after the question came of his mouth Sasuke felt stupid. His brother won't make a salad for him, he must have asked their kaa-san to make it. Where would Itachi, the Uchiha prodigy, the ANBU captain get the time to make tomato salad?

"Yes."

Sasuke head shot up. "But when did y-you..?" Itachi smiled and said "I skipped training this morning and made it." Sasuke eyes widened, Itachi never skipped training, never, then again Itachi never took the day off before today Then suddenly Sasuke felt extremely bad and happy at the same time. His brother had skipped a mission and training for _him_. But he was also wasting his time with him, he probably had to train or do other important stuff and suddenly Sasuke thought of something else.

"Nii-san...but I didn't _make _you the chocolates."

Sasuke would have made the chocolates but his mother won't have let him done it by himself and she would have wondered why he was making white chocolates and then she would have found out that they were Itachi's favorite but Sasuke didn't want that, he wanted to be the only one who knew what his brother liked. It was his secret. He felt special about knowing something about his brother that no else did so in the end Sasuke just bought them.

"You didn't have to make them Sasuke. Don't feel bad. I _wanted _to make them for you." Itachi said calmly.

Sasuke tackled his brother into a hug but carefully making sure the salad didn't fall over.

"Thank-you Nii-san!"

"Anytime Sasuke._ Anytime_."

&&&&&

Haha I couldn't resist putting the Tomato salad in. Oh and just to explain it to people, Sasuke hates sweet but love tomato's. Hehe I wanted to do a Valentines day fic with them because their adorable and vola.


End file.
